


APH x MHA Short Stories

by TooPureForThisKat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooPureForThisKat/pseuds/TooPureForThisKat
Summary: Some Short Stories for the My Hetalia Academia AU, that are sort of an “in between canon” of the story. Everyone has the same quirks but the protagonist of each short story is not confined to the narrative, so each story can be about a different person.Mostly to satisfy my need to write something when writers block is in the way, just write a short story in the same au for fun!This is the official au fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570462/chapters/48832889





	1. Peter Grounded

“THIS IS AN INJUSTICE!” Peter shouted as Arthur tied a rope around his wings. “How was I supposed to know you were cleaning your hearing aids?!”

“This is why you shouldn’t be flying inside the house and crashing into windows!” Arthur cupped his hand around his currently deaf ear as he spoke, focusing his hearing on the other. “Now my hearing aid is shattered and I need to get a new one before my school acceptance message arrives! As punishment, you are grounded. Literally.” Arthur knotted the ropes three times before allowing Peter to stand up.

“You have to untie me! I have a club meeting in half an hour and I usually fly there!”

“Well you should’ve thought about that before crashing through my window.”

“I crashed through it to tell you that I was leaving for the meeting!” Peter yelled, but Arthur was already in his room, presumably to search for a spare hearing aid. 

After fumbling with the knots for a few minutes, Peter walked into the kitchen to find someone to untie him. There, he found Allistor writing something on a piece of paper. He looked up, saw Peter, and laughed. “What did you do this time?” He said in a taunting manner.

“None of your business, just untie me. I have a club meeting today.” 

“Nah.” 

“What?” Sealand asked. “Why not?!”

“Well you probably deserve it.”

“Fine, I’ll find someone else to help me, jerk!” 

“Can’t. No one else is home.” Allistor said, “They’re all out on a camping trip. Me and Art stayed behind because he’s waiting for his UN acceptance letter and I’m waiting for my official letter of recommendation.”

“If you won’t untie me will you fly me to Zoey’s house?”

“Nope.” Allistor said smugly, flaunting his own wings just to irritate him more. “It’s more fun to see if you can solve this problem on your own.” He returned to writing on his paper, ignoring Peter’s insulted expression. Peter grumbled and ran outside towards his Dads’ house. He frantically knocked on the door until his dad opened it.

“DAD I NEED YOU TO DRIVE ME TO ZOEY’S HOUSE!” Peter yelled, panting from the run. 

“Why?” Tino asked. “I can’t, I have work later today! Maybe Papa can take you?”

Berwald walked up to the door and said “Yeah. I can. Why?” 

“Because Arthur tied my wings together and I can’t fly and the club meeting starts in 5 minutes!” Peter rambled, “We need to go now!”

“But, why not just ask us to untie your wings?” Tino asked. Peter froze, and then smacked his forehead with his hand. Tino smiled and untied the ropes.

“So. No drive?” Berwald asked, looking stoic but sounding disappointed. 

“No, it’s ok Papa! You can still drive me!” Peter said, because he didn’t want his Papa feelings sad. Berwald smiled a fraction, gave Tino a kiss on the cheek, and walked with Peter to the car. Peter made a disgusted noise at the public display of affection. They drove across town to his friend’s house, who was waiting for him outside, stomping her foot.

“Peter, you’re late!” She complained in a thick Australian accent. “What took so long?!” 

“It’s a long story I’ll tell you after the meeting LETS GO-“ Peter flew through the window of her house, shattering it into pieces.

“PETER WHAT THE HELL-“ Zoey yelled as she ran after him. However, when she made her way inside, justice had already been served. Hunter was already tying Peter’s wings together again, and Zoey laughed as he complained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s short but it’s supposed to be short. A quick read for slow readers like myself!


	2. “I’ll Never Be Disappointed...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short takes place at a time when Gilbert and Ludwig are little kids and living with their Non-Binary parent who is referred to as “Mo.”

“You can run! But you won’t escape my awesome power!” Gilbert shouted as he chased his younger brother around the house. He knew that around the next corner, his fleet of stuffed animals would stop Ludwig in his tracks and he’d be trapped. Sure enough, he froze as he approached the colorful army, all aligned side by side, each one armed with a tiny weapon made out of cardboard. “Nowhere left to turn, little brother! Surrender or face the wrath of General Chirps!” 

Gilbert held up a small stuffed bird, outfitted with military garb purchased at the nearest toy store. Ludwig held two of his hands in the air and turned around. “All hands up, Ludwig.” The younger sibling sighed and raised his other pair of arms above his head. Before Gilbert could revel in his victory, however, Ludwig unexpectedly dashed forward, headed straight for him and the General. “He’s defecting! Get him, General!” He threw General Chirps at Ludwig, who swiftly ducked and tackled Gilbert to the ground. 

Before either brother could say anything, they both heard a loud shattering noise. Looking up from the floor in the direction where the stuffed bird was thrown, they saw a broken replica of the statue of Arminius: their father’s greatest treasure. Their eyes filled with fear almost instantly as the realization began to trickle in. They rose from the floor and slowly made their way over to the rubble. After a few moments of silently staring at where the broken figure lay, Gilbert finally yelled, “HECK!”

“Language!” Ludwig said 

Gilbert glared at him. “This isn’t a good time to lecture me on what is or is not a swear! You broke dad’s statue!”

“I didn’t break it! You were the one who threw the toy!”

“You were the one who dodged! And General Chirps is not just a toy, he's a brave soldier and a true friend!”

As they argued, the two grade-schoolers did not realize that their parent, Mo, had come into the room at the sound of the crash. Relieved to see that none of their children were injured, they cleared their throat to make their presence known. The boys immediately stopped bickering and looked at their Mo, who pointed at the broken statue. “Who broke it?” The boys immediately pointed to each other, and Mo shook their head.

“Pinning the blame on your brother doesn’t solve anything. Would one of you please be the better sibling and tell me the truth?” Gilbert and Ludwig looked at each other, the pieces on the floor, and then back at their Mo. Slowly, they began to cry and break into sobs as they choked on their words. 

“I-I it,” Gilbert sniffled, “it-”

“My f-” Ludwig hiccups, “..my fault!”

“No, it was me, Mo! I threw- I had-”

“I duck- I ducked and-”

Despite their muffled cries, Mo was able to understand what they were trying to say. They bent down to rub the tears from their sons’ eyes.“P-please don’t be m...mad...” Ludwig said as Mo looked at the broken statue. They turned back to him before carefully deciding their next words. 

“I’m not mad, Ludwig. I’m just-” 

“D-disappointed?” They looked at Gilbert with a shocked expression, and Mo could feel their own eyes fill with tears.

“No!” Mo pulled both boys into a tight, four-armed bear hug. “Never! I would never ever be disappointed in you! Yes, I am upset... But I’ll never be disappointed...” Mo wiped their own eyes and stood up. They smiled at their sons, and turned to leave the room. 

“I’m going to grab some glue to fix the statue,” Mo explained. “Would you two troublemakers like to help?” The boys, feeling much more relaxed, nodded enthusiastically. Together, they proceeded to sit on the floor and glue the statue back to its original glory. 

After returning the mended item to its previous resting place, Mo ordered their children to put their toys away and prepare for dinner. They gladly did so, not noticing as Mo glared back at the statue with disgust. If only they knew...


	3. Chapter 3 Concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Ch3 was gonna be before I orphaned the fic (copied and pasted).

Chapter 3 Notes: 

So starts off in the improv club and they do some fun stuff I’ve barely figured out yet:  
•Reminder: Put Canada in a skirt.

•Lith says “lets do something else” and Romano says “I’d rather leave” and Feli says “no lets stay for fun” and Al says “k whatchu have in mind how bout a game” and the others suggest their prompts and Feli does it with Romano.  
•Gil and Pol give really stupid prompts until Lith speaks up with his own game.  
•Gil’s prompt is a battle Royale. Pol’s is a cross-dressing soap opera.  
•Lith’s game was where Person A has to convince Person B to return to the chair they were sitting in before they are able to walk to the other side of the room. Lith is bad at explaining it so he asks Al to act it out for him and they do and Feli is like “oh cool let’s do that!” And They do but Lovi is stubborn and really doesn’t take any of Feli’s “excuses” seriously until he just leaves out of frustration and storms out of the room (literally heheh) where he runs into Antonio.  
•Antonio got lost looking for [a specific club] and decides to follow Romano back to the dorms. He rants about the club he was looking for and why he wants to join until Romano gets lost in his own thoughts and ends up at a single thought of thinking Antonio is cute when he slams the dorm door in Toni’s face and Toni just stands there like “wot” and Romano is blushing like mad and confused about his feelings and after he calms down he opens the door to get a snack and Toni is still standing there like “oh there you are I wanted to chat some more” and Lovi is like “oh boy.” Then the time skip.

Anyway there is a time skip to let all the exposition finally rest and everyone knows each other already:  
•they go to the USJ training facility to practice rescues   
•Romano struggles to find ways to save people without hurting them and practices in [enter area that makes his quirk harder to manage here I need to look at the USJ map again]  
•Like, Romano will get so frustrated that a storm forms above the entire facility and no one can see anything (except Feli who can glow in the dark)  
•Toni follows Feli to find Romano and they ask if he’s alright to which he says “obviously why wouldn’t I be?” But they are both obviously still concerned so he dissipates his storm and then walks past them angrily like “I’m taking a break.”  
•Lovi runs into Emma who’s all like “woah Lovi that storm was you right?” and Lovi is all flustered like “uh yeah?” and Emma is like “dude that’s a pretty strong power you’ve got there” and Lovi is like “no it isn’t I can’t control it properly and all it’s good for is destroying things it’s not helpful like Feli’s you saw him he was basically a beacon in the dark”  
•Emma is like “you jealous of your brother?” and Lovi is like “of course not- ok maybe he makes friends easier and maybe he’s our dad’s favorite- but why would I need any of that? Most people are idiots anyway why would I need their friendship?” Emma is like “wanna be friends?” And Lovi is like “yeah sure ok.”   
•Emma smiles at Lovi and Emma is like “so tell me about ur family” and Lovi is like “what why?” And Emma is like “idk don’t friends talk about this sort of stuff? I’ll start” and she talks about her brothers and how stingy Abel is. Emma asks him about his family and Lovi is like “well you already know Feliciano” and Emma is like “is that it?” And Lovi is like “nah we have a younger brother named Romeo but he’s been living at his friend’s house the past couple months since Dad left on his vacation” and Emma is like “Oh?” And Lovi is like “yeah didn’t even give us a heads up he was just like ‘oh I guess I’m off to Italy’ and just scoots us out of the house and takes off.”  
•Emma is like “geez that’s sudden” and Lovi is like “ikr what the hell!” And Toni is like “got a mom?” And Lovi is like “No- wait what the hell where did you come from?” And Toni is like “I uh followed you after talking to Feliciano” and Lovi is like “dude you scared me” and is flustered as hell and Emma is like “owo” and Lovi is like “what’s with that face?” And Emma is like “oh nothing~” and Toni is like “well if we’re chatting about our families let me just tell you about my obnoxious brother-“ and Lovi just covers his ears and sits through his muffled rant.

Time skip 2 electric boogaloo  
•Ms. Lucille informs the class about the upcoming sports festival.  
•Lovino is like “ugh do we have to” and Toni is like “dude you’re gonna be great with your super strong powers n stuff” and Lovi is gonna be like “hell yeah I will I just don’t want to do it.”  
•The chapter ends with Lovino thinking about how Toni praised him and being like “he’s an idiot.”


	4. Old Character Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some character information left over (copied and pasted).

Heta-Academia Characters

(13) •Mutant (Frog)  
(17) •Transformation (Hardening)  
(21) •Emitter (Explosion)   
(7) • Quirkless

—————Characters—————

Students:

Heracles (Greece) - Mutant - Cat   
•Has narcolepsy.  
•Has the qualities, advantages, and disadvantages of a cat.  
•Student 

Lovino (S. Italy) - Emitter - Storm Manipulation  
•Insecure, loves tomatoes.  
•Can create storms out of the gases in the air, anywhere, for any reason.  
•Student 

Ivan (Russia) - Emitter - Plant Manipulation  
•Loves sunflowers, but can’t grow them anywhere.   
•Can basically control plant growth and can manipulate them, but there must be plants present to do so.   
•Student 

Matthew (Canada) - Transformation - Invisibility  
•Best friends with a bear.  
•Can alternate between being seen and not being seen, but no one really notices him either way.  
•Student 

Alfred (USA) - Emitter - One For All  
•Patriotic as heck.  
•Registered as “Superpower,” it is the mysterious quirk that belonged to the pro hero RoMight.  
•Student 

Yao (China) - Transformation - Age Manipulation   
•Is mentally 35, physically born 15 years ago.  
•Can alter his own age as well as the ages of those around him.  
•Student 

Feliciano (N. Italy) - Emitter - Light Manipulation   
•Glows sometimes, metaphorically and physically.  
•Can control all forms of light and how it’s distributed.  
•Student 

Ludwig (Germany) - Mutant - Multiple Arms  
•Can’t do anything without a manual.  
•Has 4 arms for multitasking and other things.  
•Student 

Kiku (Japan) - Mutant - Photographic Memory  
•Loves photography and manga.  
•Can take mental images of anything he sees and can recreate them on paper with complete accuracy.  
•Student 

Antonio (Spain) - Transformation - Monster  
•Openly gay, loves tomatoes.  
•Transforms when drunk or after consuming alcohol.  
•Student (Got in on Recommendations)

Gilbert (Prussia) - Mutant - Multiple Arms  
•Has a metal rock band called The Tectonic Knights.  
•Has 4 arms for multitasking and other things.  
•Student 

Francis (France) - Emitter - Invisible Strings   
•Hopeless romantic.  
•Can create invisible strings to tie up objects or to be used like puppets strings, can see the Red String Of Fate on everyone except himself.  
•Student 

Arthur (England) - Emitter - Soundwave Manipulation   
•Deaf from overusing quirk.  
•Can control flow of sound and create destructive waves of sound.  
•Student 

Elizabeta (Hungary) - Transformation - Sword Hands  
•Was raised as a boy.  
•Fingers and hands can individually transform into blades.  
•Student 

Roderich (Austria) - Emitter - Musical Emotional Manipulation   
•Loves piano.  
•Manipulates people through music.  
•Student 

Emma (Belgium) - Transformation - Werewolf  
•Rich, like really rich.  
•Transforms into a werewolf naturally during a full moon and artificially after drinking a special Moon Tea.  
•Student (Got in on Recommendations)

Matthias (Denmark) - Emitter - Flaming Hail   
•Runs private furniture business.  
•Can create any form of ice or snow, and proceed to ignite it on fire, somehow.  
•Student 

Sadiq (Turkey) - Transformation - Smoke  
•Used to be a thief.  
•Turns into a cloud of smoke, and becomes intangible.  
•Student 

Allistor (Scotland) - Mutant - Siren   
•A living cactus with hidden feelings.  
•Has the ability of flight and sound manipulation.  
•Student (Got in on Recommendations)

Tolys (Lithuania) - Mutant - IQ  
•Natural born leader, has a thing for yanderes.  
•Extremely high intelligence that allows the ability to strategize unbeatable plans in advance.  
•Student 

Feliks (Poland) - Transformer - Body Type  
•Likes to use the girl’s bathroom.  
•Can switch between body types to aid in different situations, like developing strong muscles for a brawl or a feminine form for a disguise.  
•Student 

Eduard (Estonia) - Mutant - Spider  
•Computer nerd with super slow internet and no WiFi password.  
•Can stick to walls and spin webs, similar to Spider-Man but more literal, comes with extra arms.   
•Student

Raivis (Latvia) - Transformer - Swamp Creature  
•Shy and short with little confidence and social skills but a good friend to most.   
•Can transform into a sort of swampy troll with brute strength and the ability to manipulate humidity to the point where an enemy may die from dehydration.   
•Student 

Vladimir (Romania) - Mutant - Vampire  
•Is a huge fan of Dracula and Romanian Mythology.   
•Has the qualities, advantages, and disadvantages of a vampire bat.  
•Student 

Boris (Bulgaria) - Emitter - Echo Location  
•Blind as a cave dwelling fly-beast.  
•Can use his voice and ears to hear the echos off walls like a bat, and use it to get in touch with his surroundings.  
•Student

Erika (Liechtenstein) - Emitter - Shield  
•Cut her hair to be more like her big brother.  
•Can form transparent shields at will, to protect herself and others, and can be thrown like a weapon.  
•Student

Basch (Switzerland) - Transformer - Gunarms  
•Hates everyone and everything but has a soft spot for his sister and cheap prices.  
•Can transform his arms into shotguns or machine guns.  
•Student

Michelle (Seychelles) - Emitter - Water Manipulation   
•Loves to sing and dance.  
•Can move water to her will and create huge waves, can walk on water.  
•Student

Mei (Taiwan) - Transformer - Elastic  
•Loves cute things, cute dolls, cute food, cute girls, just cute in general.  
•Can transform her body into elastic and stretch herself out, kind of like Elastigirl from The Incredibles.   
•Student 

Lien (Vietnam) - Emitter - Napalm  
•Likes to fish.  
•Can fire a highly flammable sticky jelly from her palm and manipulate it’s movement with her fingers.  
•Student (Got in on Recommendations)

Abel (The Netherlands) - Transformer - Wereboar  
•Money makes the world go round.  
•Transforms into a werewolf-like boar naturally during a new moon and artificially after drinking a special Star Tea.  
•Student

Lars (Luxembourg) - Transformer - Manifest  
•Owns a book and a Halloween costume.  
•Manifests the characteristics of the food he eats.  
•Student

Civilians:

Peter (Sealand) - Mutant - Wings  
•Lives separately from rest of family.  
•Can fly around really fast with his bird-like wings.  
•Civilian 

Emil (Iceland) - Transformer - Puffin  
•Likes to sing.  
•Can turn into a puffin.  
•Civilian 

Lukas (Norway) - Transformer - Winter Owl  
•Delivered his own Hogwarts Letter.  
•Can turn into a winter owl.  
•Civilian 

Arvid (Ladonia) - Transformer - Glitch  
•Once got trapped in a computer because it was shut off while he was still inside.  
•Can zap himself into any electronic device and control it from the inside.  
•Civilian

Romeo (Seborga) - Emitter - Breeze  
•Rebellious lil Italian.  
•Can create a weak breeze to blow leaves off trees or papers off a stack.  
•Civilian

Hunter (Hutt River) - Mutant - Propeller Arms  
•His sister secretly means the world to him, but he won’t tell her that.  
•Acts like one of those fairy toys, where his torso spins around and his arms act as propellers so he can fly and attack at the same time.  
•Civilian

Natalya (Belarus) - Quirkless   
•Bitter yandere.  
•Civilian

Zoey (Wy) - Quirkless  
•Hates being forced to hang out with the quirkless kids just cause she’s also quirkless.  
•Civilian

Leopold (Kugelmugel) - Quirkless  
•A R T.  
•Civilian 

Leon (Hong Kong) - Quirkless  
•Disabled, sits on a Roomba.  
•Civilian

Top Heroes:

Tino (Finland) - Transformer - Snowman  
•Cheery and sweet on the outside, an absolute monster of metal and goth on the inside.  
•Can turn his own flesh into snow and manipulate his movement as snow as well as snow around him if he fuses with it.  
•Top Hero name: Nordic Flower

Juan (Cuba) - Mutant - Magnet   
•Hands are literally black and made of metal.  
•Hands and feet act as opposite poles, can use magnets to conduct electric charges on objects and other people.  
•Top Hero name: Equator 

Romulus (The Roman Empire) - Emitter - One For All  
•The father of Vargas brothers, left on an emergency trip to Italy while two of his three sons were in school, the last son left to live at a friend’s house.  
•A quirk handed down for generations, each generation becoming stronger than the last, on its own able to use the powers of super strength and super speed, but can also hold many other quirks that belonged to it’s past owners.  
•Top Hero name: RoMight

Yong (North Korea) - Emitter - Bind  
•A bit traditional.  
•The limbs of anyone they touch are bound to the main torso of their body.   
•Top Hero name: Glory Star

Teachers:

Berwald (Sweden) - Emitter - Ice Matter  
•Pretty serious and a little scary on the outside, a big gay fluffy puppy on the inside, has a thing for Nordic Flowers.   
•Can turn any non-living object into a thick layer of ice, includes clothing, does not include hair or any part of a living being, cannot be reverted.  
•Math Teacher/Hero name: Icea

Katyusha (Ukraine) - Emitter - Light Bubbles  
•Very motherly.  
•Can create bubbles of any size that, when popped, display a burst of bright light that can blind or damage enemies.   
•Science Teacher/Hero name: Bobals

Ralph (Australia) - Mutant - Propeller Arms  
•Has a pet koala.  
•Acts like one of those fairy toys, where his torso spins around and his arms act as propellers so he can fly and attack at the same time.  
•English Teacher/Hero name: Outback

Gupta (Egypt) - Emitter - Recovery  
•Not a fan of whiners.  
•Like Recovery Girl in the original MHA, but must cry to heal instead of kiss.  
•School Nurse/Hero name: Imhotep

Lucille (Monaco) - Emitter - Brainwash  
•Once went on a date with a young kid out of pity (that kid was Romeo).  
•She can control anyone and anything with her mind as long as she keeps full eye contact on who and what she’s controlling.  
•Hero Course Teacher/Hero name: Queen of Diamonds

Jakub (Slovakia) - Emitter - Speed Manipulation   
•Once rubbed his wife in cheese over an argument.  
•Can control the rate any object or subject in motion moves, from fast or slow no matter the gravity or friction upon them.  
•History Teacher/Hero name: Kinetic

Police:

Kevin (Molossia) - Quirkless  
•Kevin is his middle name.  
•Police Intern 

Chaiya (Thailand) - Quirkless  
•Owns a teacup elephant.  
•Police Deputy 

Iakovos (Cyprus) - Quirkless  
•Likes water parks.  
•Police Officer

Soo (South Korea) - Transformer - Ooze  
•Beats his sibling in every board game at game night.  
•Turns into a sort of gelatin-like goop or ooze that can pass through small spaces.  
•Police Chief 

Misc:

Hedvika (Czech) - Mutant - Zoom  
•Hates asking for directions.  
•Can analyze things closely and accurately from far away with her eyes that are able to zoom in on things like a strong pair of accurate binoculars.  
•Police Detective 

Alaric (Germania) - Emitter - All For One  
•Murdered his ex-best friend.   
•Can steal people’s quirks and give them to others or keep them for himself.  
•Villain/Main Antagonist

Relationships:

Platonic ships:  
•SeaWy  
•RoChu  
•Hungary + Belgium  
•LietPol  
•Romania + Bulgaria   
•PruCan  
•PruHun  
•Cyprus + Greece  
•Franada

Romantic ships:  
•Giripan  
•Spamano  
•Doomed UsUk  
•Eventual AmeLiet  
•Gerita  
•FraRus  
•SuFin

———————Plot———————

Names in alphabetical order:

Abel  
Alfred  
Allistor  
Antonio  
Arthur  
Basch  
Boris  
Eduard  
Elizabeta   
Emma  
Erika  
Feliciano  
Feliks  
Francis  
Gilbert  
Heracles   
Ivan  
Kiku  
Lars  
Lien  
Lovino  
Ludwig  
Matthew  
Matthias  
Mei  
Michelle  
Raivis  
Roderich  
Sadiq  
Tolys  
Vladimir  
Yao

Roommates:  
•Italy and Romano  
•Prussia and Germany  
•China and Russia  
•Spain and Austria  
•France and Switzerland   
•England and Scotland   
•Taiwan and Belgium  
•Vietnam and Hungary   
•Liechtenstein and Seychelles   
•America and Canada  
•Luxembourg and Netherlands  
•Bulgaria and Latvia  
•Denmark and Romania  
•Estonia and Japan  
•Turkey and Greece   
•Lithuania and Poland


	5. All the old Plot Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main plot I had laid out but never got to execute (copied and pasted).

Heta-Academia Plot Points

Main points:  
•The three main protagonists will be Kiku, Alfred, and Lovino, And each chapter will switch between perspectives.  
•The story takes place on a UN Campus (aka the Heta version of UA) on I-Island (the man-made island from the movie). This campus is so people of many different backgrounds can attend the world famous school instead of just people from Japan.  
•Alaric is the villain, has the quirk All-For-One, was the last to see Romulus before he disappeared, eventually tracks down Romulus years later and murders him, this starts a conflict between Lovino and Feliciano because their father has just been killed and Lovino feels unloved.  
•Romulus was known as RoMight cause we have no other ideas. Alaric will be Germanium.  
•Lucille teaches the Hero Course At UN High.

Backstories:  
•Ralph and Alfred are second-cousins. Ralph is cousins with Melissa (Al’s mom).  
•Alaric and Romulus got their powers at the same time from the same two brothers who passed the quirks down. They were like brothers and tried to use their quirks to benefit others. But Romulus was super arrogant and eventually left to fight crime on his own, and even blaming his mistakes on Alaric.  
•Kiku lives with his single father, his mother died long ago. How she died is unknown, but she went missing for a week (on a business trip but wasn’t answering her calls) and was found dead in her hotel room.  
•Kiku’s dad didn’t have a job but when his wife died he became a busy man working for the city. His quirk is unimportant to the story but he has one, his wife’s quirk was Kiku’s. Mrs. Honda was most likely killed by Alaric, perhaps she was an accomplice in one of his schemes? But what are his schemes?

Romulus’ Deal:  
•Romulus gave his quirk, One-For-All, to a five-year-old Alfred. Alfred’s mother Melissa Jones was able to help him adjust to his quirk due to the fact that she has seen it in action before. Alfred doesn’t remember how he got the quirk, and as far as he knows it is called Superpower.  
•When Romulus gave Alfred his quirk, he was very irresponsible with it, by betting the young boy couldn’t eat his hair. Alfred didn’t know that’s how he got his quirk. Romulus fakes a disappearance as RoMight later on (#problematic).  
•It is unknown what happened to the hero RoMight but he disappeared shortly after giving his quirk to Alfred. In actuality, he left behind the hero life to take care of his 3 sons (because at the time that he gave up his quirk, his youngest son was just born and his wife passed so he couldn’t just leave them on their own). Around the time his second son got into UN, his old enemy Alaric, the holder of All-For-One, found out where he has been hiding all these years, so he left to Italy for a “vacation” to keep his sons safe. 

Alaric’s Deal:  
•Romulus would constantly take credit for literally everything Alaric did, and once Romulus made a major mistake in accidentally killing a civilian while apprehending a villain, he blamed it on Alaric. Now Alaric wants revenge.  
•Alaric discovers the Trigger Drug after a raid on a villain camp and takes it out of anger. His quirk is amplified greatly and the evil motives of the quirk’s previous owner echo through his mind like unbeatable intrusive thoughts. He ends up blacking out and when he comes-to all he sees is a frightened and beaten up Romulus who takes the chance to run away. Alaric tries to think about what he’s done but his intrusive thoughts demand he takes more of the trigger drug. He ends up blacking out often and doing crimes without his notice, and on times he is normal he takes the chance to make sure his family is still alive, but he knows he can never return if he wishes to keep them safe.  
•Alaric is secretly the father of Gilbert and Ludwig, who currently live with their Non-binary parent (aka their birth mother who rid themself of female pronouns shortly after their second child was born). Their parents are not divorced, but their father hasn’t been seen at the home in a long time. They still call him though, as if he was on some faraway business trip. The boys call their parent their Mo. Friends call them Mo, but only their sons can call them “our Mo.”  
•Alaric doesn’t like having to abandon his family for his revenge but he feels it’s the only way to keep them safe. His spouse still allows him to call his sons but the spouse themself is freaking tired of him not being home with the family and they start to have a falling out.  
•Alaric has the power to create henchmen out of ink to do his bidding, which he stole from Natalya when she was little (think Brushogun from Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo).

Sports festival:  
•Jakub is the announcer for the sports festival, which is how he is introduced as a teacher.   
•Arthur rants about how annoying it is to room with his brother and Alfred hugs him or something.  
•Kiku digs Heracles’ sexy cat ears and Sadiq is like “wot.”  
•Alfred loses the sports festival in second place. The third place winner let him win, which he hates. The first place winner won fair and square.  
•Romulus will die shortly after the sports festival, because when his sons are on the news it’s easier for him to be found.

In between festival and explosion:  
•Lovino has a panic attack and Antonio saves him.*  
•When Arthur and Alfred break up*** they will both handle it in different ways. Arthur will lock himself in his room and refuse to leave and it’ll take some time for him to come to terms with reality. Alfred on the other hand pretends that everything is fine and tries to rebound on Tolys. Tolys knows what’s going on and refuses to date Alfred until he stops freaking out over the dating game. Alfred gets all defensive and claims that he isn’t the rebound guy but Tolys clarifies that he is and gives Alfred advice to take a day off to think to himself, before kissing him on the cheek and walking away. Tolys likes Alfred but is smart enough to know that he doesn’t want to be the rebound guy. This happens during a break from school (I imagine winter break since school starts in the fall on I-Island at least in this au, and I really want that scene to happen in the snow anyway).

School blows up:  
•The school will blow up at some point halfway through the story. I plan for there to be some sort of villain attack after the sports thing and interns and whatever, then the school blows up.  
•Alaric plants a bomb in the school after the Sports Festival (using a clone) and doesn’t set it off until winter break when his sons aren’t present. No one important dies, probably thanks to Erika.  
•Crumbling building, a lot of jumping and rescuing, someone gets trapped under some stuff and two people save them (not sure who yet).  
•At one point in the story, most likely due to a villain attack, Eliza loses all her hair. In order to make her feel better, Gilbert shaves his entire head so they can be “in this together.”  
•Here come dem police bois.

Important events not on timeline yet (as of copying and pasting this, they are on the timeline which will be next chapter):  
•Mirror Maze**  
•Alfred and Matthew’s father, “Mr. Williams” is somewhere out at sea on a business trip, but won’t be gone for the entire fic.  
•Mo will eventually snap at Alaric for using the wrong pronouns and dead-name, accusing him of not being around long enough to have noticed the change. “If you spent some time with your family instead of doing who-knows-what on your own, you’d realize I go by Mo now!” Mo’s dead-name is Marie (not Mary, Mah-ree).

Extra events that could end up short stories:  
•Kiku once had a nightmare that everyone was related by some weird concept of Romulus sleeping around and also that Yao was his dad and something to do with Feliks being his mom and Basch being his girlfriend?!  
•Denmark keeps trying to ask out Norway but it’s kind of hard when his dad is a pro hero and his father is your teacher.  
•Romeo most likely went on to live with Leopold and their family since they were the only ones with a spare room.  
•HONG KONG SITS ON A ROOMBA.

* Romano is obviously really upset and it doesn't help that the worse his emotions get the more that, one of the only people he needs most: his brother, fears him until it gets to a point where Feli is full on cowering from him and when Antonio, the one other person he needs most comes in and his first reaction is to go to Feliciano to see if he's okay when Romano feels like he's being ripped apart inside and it makes him panic until he's blacked out from the panic attack and when he wakes up Spain has taken him to the nurse to check on him (and also cuz Antonio got hurt from the storm) but! When Lovino awakes, Antonio is asleep and cuddling him, refusing to let go. He fainted due to the storm when he entered the Nurse’s office (he was running on adrenaline) but he refuses to leave Lovi behind. He’s asleep and Lovino is still in shock so he just sits here comfortable as the nurse checks on them and then when Toni starts to stir Lovi blushes like MAD and shoved him off the bed.

** A scene where the bad guy traps them in a mirror maze and Alfred is cornered by paint-clones of Arthur and Mattie and Tolys and they are insulting him to his face but then he looks Mattie in the eyes and is like “that aint my brother” and punches it and it turns into paint and then he punches the others and they turn into paint and he’s like “dude I gotta save the others” so he runs around the maze and finds Lovino who is being berated by paint clones of Feliciano and Antonio and even a paint clone of Ludwig when Alfred comes in and punches Ludwig into paint and Lovi is like “WOT THEY FAKE” and they destroy them and then they run around and find Kiku who is found destroying a paint clone of an unidentifiable figure and a clone of Heracles.

*** “Alfred not being sure if he really feels anything for Arthur anymore and going to Francis to ask about his string and Francis just bein like ‘oh so this is how it ends’ cause he knew smthn was up the whole time.” -Proofreader F.


	6. Chapter Summaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What each chapter was gonna be about (copied and pasted).

Heta Academia Chapter Summaries

Remember to check character list!

J Ch 4 - Kiku’s experiences at the sports festival as well as development between him and Heracles (and Sadiq, check plot points for extra details). Chapter ends with Kiku losing one of the events.

A Ch 5 - Alfred’s experiences at the sports festival (check plot points for extra notes) and chapter ends with the news that Romulus is dead.

R Ch 6 - Feliciano and Lovino angst featuring Antonio (check plot points for extra notes) and chapter ends with Spamano solidarity (INVOLVE SEBORGA GOSH DARN IT).

J Ch 7 - School is suspended cause the “symbol of peace” just died and everyone is on edge and nervous so Gil invites all the dudes over to his place for a “Guys Night Out” (check plot points for details), Mo is introduced to everyone. People who come over to Gil’s house: Kiku, Alfred, Lovino, Feliciano, Ludwig, Francis, Heracles, Sadiq, and Roderich. Chapter ends with Mo telling the gang how they knew Romulus and his relationship to Alaric, but avoids mentioning where Alaric is now.

A Ch 8 - Alfred becomes better friends with Tolys, foreshadowing to his breakup with Arthur, and probably some exposition as well as Matthew content (INVOLVE CUBA GOSH DARN IT).

R Ch 9 - Lovino wants to know more about Romulus so he visits Mo. Probably some Spamano at the very end.

J Ch 10 - Kiku hangs out with the Asian Fam and creates character development for each of em.

A Ch 11 - Alfred and Arthur break up (check plot points for extra details).

R Ch 12 - Tomato gang content!

J Ch 13- The school blows up. Erika, Michelle, and Eliza save everyone (mostly Erika). Police and Pro Heroes show up (INVOLVE FINLAND AND ESTONIA GOSH DARN IT).

A Ch 14 - Students are told to remain at home but Alfred is all like “hell no I’m really worried” and leaves to check on Tolys (for character development after the snow scene), Feliks, Basch, Emma, Eliza, Gilbert, Ivan, Francis, and finally Arthur (INVOLVE SEALAND GOSH DARN IT).

R Ch 15 - Lovino basically knows what’s going on and rushes over to meet Mo but Mo is missing as well as Ludwig and Gilbert so he immediately goes to see Alfred to tell him the truth about One For All.

J Ch 16 - Kiku is confused fo see Alfred and Lovino at his door screeching about a plot to save the world.

A Ch 17 - Pre-battle moments, Alfred and Matthew moments, Alfred and Tolys moments, Alfred and Arthur moments, and the meetup.

R Ch 18 - That mirror maze idea. 

J Ch 19 - Gasp! It’s da bad guy! And he has exposition about all three protagonists! 

A Ch 20 - Gasp! The bad guy is defeated! And the entire freaking class helped! Especially Allistor. 

R Ch 21 - Mmmm smell the closure. Also the return of Mr. Williams (INVOLVE BELARUS GOSH DARN IT).

J Ch 22 - Epilogue starring Giripan.


End file.
